Kaido Minami
is one of the four main Cures in the series Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 14 year old girl and has a strong sense of responsibility as well as caring for others like an older sister. Minami's alter ego is , the Princess of the Sea. Bio Appearance Minami has sharp blue eyes and long turquoise hair with a portion of it braided across her head and worn over the left shoulder. Her bangs curl outward and are tented on the corner. Casually she wears a white blouse with scalloped shoulder fabric and a ruffled lilac ribbon around the neck, paired with a blue pencil skirt and blue heels with a lilac bow on the foot. In the movie she wore a pale blue shirt with white collar and scalloped cuff, with a pale indigo ribbon around her neck. Along with a folded blue and red checked skirt, dark navy tights, and dark blue shoes. During summer she wears a blue dress with a lighter blue top over it and white sandals. For winter she wears a light purple buttoned top with a pearl necklace, a long blue skirt, gray stockings, and blue heels. As Cure Mermaid, her eyes brighten in color and her hair grows into a curled ocean blue ponytail that has a blue ombre so far down, giving it a watery appearance. Her bangs are mostly braided to the side with purple streaks, and she has four curled strands that stick out. On her head is a gold tiara with a pink clam adorned by a blue gem and a pale blue ribbon. She gains pearl earrings with a clam hanging from the bottom. Her outfit consists of a blue, white, and azure top with white scalloped sleeves and a sky blue collar held by a pale pink pearl chain going down the center, held by a large gold sphere. Her sky blue skirt is trim with blue ruffles to match the scalloped waistband, which is held by a large pearl chain. Pastel pink bunched fabric circling the hem, and flowing from the back are two colorful blue mermaid fin-like ribbons. Her white boots have a blue sole and scalloped cuff of blue and azure with a pearl accent to match the included sleeves. In Mode Elegant, Mermaid gains a long, tight skirt with a large ruffled piece swirling around it, lined in blue and white. In Ice mode she gains an additional blue collar layer held by pink diamond-shaped pearls and a large snowflake with blue diamonds beneath it to match her earrings. Her skirt turns pale blue and the ruffled fabric is pale indigo with a slightly darker lining and a translucent layer attached by a chain of diamonds coming in pale blue and indigo. In Bubble mode, she gains translucent bubble sleeves and her collar changes in shape and is visible behind her neck. In the middle is a wing-like shape attached to a bubble with pearls beneath it. Her earrings change in shape to reflect the outfit. Her skirt loses its ruffled piece and turns blue with a turquoise gradient, and so far down is a piece of ruffled, tail fin fabric of white to dull blue, covered in bubbles. In Sango mode, Mermaid's entire look changes. Her hair grows in length and becomes more water-like with softer coloring. Her tiara changes in shape and gains a blue gem heart design, with a scalloped pearl blue ribbon on the side. She wears a thin white dress with three frilly sleeve layers and strips on the chest, where a pale blue ribbon resides adorned by a clam with a blue gem. On the navel is a pearl blue bow with a large gold sphere in the middle and four pieces of pale blue tails hanging from it, draped around the skirt. The skirt is in four layers, two of which are pearl blue ruffled, followed by a white scalloped layer with a gold line around the hem, and a frilly pearl blue layer covered in pearls. On each side of the skirt is a bow of white and light blue with ruffled tails, adorned by an ornament to match the one on the chest. A choker is included and she keeps her normal sleeves, but the blue coloring is now pale. In Royal form this gown gains a massive, pale blue lace ribbon on the back. As Grand Princess, her hair remains the same but longer in length with the braid further up in the hair. Her tiara slightly changes in shape and gains a sapphire heart in the middle. She keeps her earrings and sleeves but with slight changes, and on her neck is a white choker with a bow on it that has a blue sphere in the center. Her attire is composed of a white and gold scalloped, sleeveless top and a whites, partially ruffled skirt shaped to reveal two layers beneath it. The inner layer has a gold gradient and darker gold lining, followed by a frilly petticoat that surpasses the feet. She wears a light gold cape with white lining and furry collar, held by a pale blue bow that has a large gold sphere in the middle and frilly layered cravat. In Halloween mode, Mermaid wears a white and pale yellow ruffled variant of her normal Elegant dress. Her collar changes to expose her collarbone and she gains frilly strips in various places. A gold sphere resides at the middle of her chest with pearl chains connected to it, and sewn to the navel is a yellow flower with a pearl in the middle and pointed leaf. Flowing from it are two, long pale blue ribbons. Her skirt is in three layers, and her sleeves become pure white. She wears three yellow and white flowers on her head with a single curled vine and a white ribbon. As an adult shown in episode 50, she succeeded in becoming a marine biologist and wears a white lab coat. Her hair is shown worn in a long braid. Personality Minami is a sophomore at Noble Academy who is nicknamed as the "Academy's Princess". She has a strong sense of responsibility who can sometimes be strict as well but cares for others like a caring older sister. She dreams of becoming a respectable person who can be useful to others. In episode 9, it is revealed that she is afraid of ghosts. Relationships *'Haruno Haruka' - At first, she told Haruka off when she was late to the Welcome Ceremony to reflect on her actions. After that, Haruka asked her to teach her ballet and she agreed. They spent some time together when training. When Haruka sprained her ankle, Minami helped her and told her how she's not perfect. When she saw Haruka transforming and having problems with a Zetsuborg, she tried to protect Haruka, which resulted in her becoming a Pretty Cure. They then became good friends. *'Amanogawa Kirara' - Kirara is the first person to call her "Minami" without adding -san or -sama like the other students, even though Kirara is still not very close with Minami, they do share a friendly relationship. *'Kaido Wataru' - Minami's older brother. *'Tina' - Her best friend. She really cares a lot about Minami. When she goes to the resort, they swim together in the sea. During a battle against a Zetsuborg, Tina took a hit for Cure Mermaid that nearly killed her. Mermaid was hoping that Tina would pull through and the Miracle Bubble Dress Up Key appears, healing her and Tina's wounds. *'Akagi Towa '- In episode 25, Towa and Minami started to form a deeper friendship when Minami comes to Towa's aid when she has a nightmare because of her fear of the darkness and the resurfacing of her memories as Twilight. Minami helps her to try and overcome that fear and that she should depend on her friends and the rest of the team. When Shut ambushes the Cures' firework celebration, he sees Towa and recognizes her as Twilight and tries to get rid of her when Minami defends her and tells Shut that she is now Akagi Towa. She precedes to help Cure Scarlet in defeating the Zetsuborg. *'Ijuin Kimimaro' - Minami has known Kimimaro since their childhood. Despite this, she didn't let him get away with ending her friendship with Haruka. After rescuing Kimimaro from Stop & Freeze, she accepted his apology before he departed for England. *'Kitakaze Asuka' - Both Minami and Asuka share a love for the ocean, and they befriend each other quickly. Also, Asuka is the person who has actually helped Minami to reconsider her dream and become a marine biologist. History Transforming into Cure Mermaid for the First Time While looking over the sea one day, Minami discovers a Dress Up Key that had been washed up on to the shore. When Haruka sees Minami dancing ballet, she becomes inspired and hastily asks her to teach her how to do it. She helps her through the basic steps and tries to makes her more flexible. When Haruka sprains her ankle after trying to perform a new step, Minami comes to her aid and bandages it. Haruka is surprised to find out that Minami is not as perfect as she first thought, and she even thanks Haruka for asking her to teach ballet because no one else had the confidence to do so. When a Zetsuborg attacks, she follows Haruka and witnesses her transforming into Cure Flora. When Flora damages her ankle again after kicking the Zetsuborg, she is about to be attacked before Minami pushes her out of the way. When Flora takes a hit for her, Minami tells Close that it is her duty to protect the students of the academy. Her Dress Up Key reacts to her determination to help others and she receives her Princess Perfume, allowing her to transform into Cure Mermaid. She was able to fight the Zetsuborg off before purifying it with Mermaid Ripple. Epilogue A few years after the events of the season, Minami is an adult and is now working as a marine vet. Cure Mermaid "Princess of the crystal clear seas! Cure Mermaid!" 澄み渡る海のプリンセス！キュアマーメイド！ Sumiwataru umi no purinsesu! Kyua Māmeido! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Minami. She controls the power of water and transforms with the phrase, "''Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Mermaid Ripple, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant. Attacks * is Cure Mermaid's main attack, that can only be used when she is in her Mode Elegant. It appeared in episode 2. * is Cure Mermaid's group attack that she performs with Cure Flora and Cure Twinkle, where they need the Crystal Princess Rod and the Elegant Dress Up Keys. It made its debut in episode 11. * is Cure Mermaid's main attack, performed with the Crystal Princess Rod and the Ice Dress Up Key. * is Cure Mermaid's main attack, performed with the Crystal Princess Rod and the Miracle Bubble Dress Up Key. * is Cure Mermaid's second group attack that she performs with Cure Flora and Cure Twinkle, where they need the Crystal Princess Rod and the Miracle Dress Up Keys. It was first seen in episode 18. * is Cure Mermaid's third group attack that she performs with Cure Flora, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet, where she needs the Music Princess Palace and her Premium Sango Dress Up Key. * is Cure Mermaid's fourth group attack that she performs with Cure Flora, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet, where she needs the Music Princess Palace and the Royal Key. * is Cure Mermaid's main attack that she performs with the Music Princess Palace and her Premium Sango Dress Up Key. * is Cure Mermaid's fifth group attack that she performs with Cure Flora, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet, where she needs to be in her Grand Princess form. * is Cure Mermaid's sixth group attack that she performs with Cure Flora, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet, where she needs to be in her Mode Elegant Halloween form. Etymology : means either 'sea' or 'ocean' which is probably a reference to her name, "Mermaid", since mermaids live in the sea. , read as "Fuji", means 'wisteria'. means 'south'. But it can also be read as "beautiful wave". Cure Mermaid means the legendary aquatic creature with the upper body of a human and the tail of a fish. Songs Minami's voice actor, Asano Masumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Shimamura Yu, who voices Haruno Haruka, Yamamura Hibiku, who voices Amanogawa Kirara, and Sawashiro Miyuki, who voices Akagi Towa. *'Heart Pearl' *'Brave Ripple' Duets *'Strongly, Gently, Beautifully.' (Along with Shimamura Yu, Yamamura Hibiku and Sawashiro Miyuki) *'Conditions of Being a Princess' (Along with Shimamura Yu, Yamamura Hibiku and Sawashiro Miyuki) *'Joyful! Pretty Cure Christmas' (Along with Shimamura Yu, Yamamura Hibiku and Sawashiro Miyuki) Trivia *Minami's birthday is July 20. Hence, her zodiac is Cancer. ** Her birthday occured on a Japanese national holiday, "Ocean Day" (海の日) of 2015. *Minami shares her surname with Kaidou Yuya from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. * Minami is the oldest in the Go! Princess Precure team, as she is the only member to be 14, while Haruka, Kirara and Towa are 13. Gallery :Main page: Kaido Minami/Image Gallery References Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Category:Main characters